


A Moment's Reprieve

by ReaOfSunshine



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, tbh it's just cuteness overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaOfSunshine/pseuds/ReaOfSunshine
Summary: Cullen muses on his feelings for the Inquisitor as she lowers her guard for once.





	A Moment's Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet, but I hope you guys like it. ♥

It is not until he hears the steady rhythm of her breathing and the soft catches of a snore in her throat that he is aware that she is asleep. The report he had brought her lays forgotten in her lap, gripped loosely by her slim fingers. Her head is bowed, but her body slowly dips to one side as sleep wraps her in its embrace.

He stifles a chuckle as his first thought is,  _Is my report_ that _boring?_  However, his mind instantly shifts as her body pitches to the side and nearly tips her off the chaise lounge. With a gentle--yet quick--pull he is able to keep her from toppling over. What he did  _not_  expect is for the motion to cause her to pitch towards him instead and settle her head onto the fur of his coat.

Cullen freezes then, a blush blooming across his cheeks and creeping up to the tips of his ears. Her breathing stutters for a brief second, as if she is about to wake, but it gradually evens again. Unknowingly holding his breath, he exhales as quietly as possible.

His relief from not waking her is cut short as she begins to turn and lean into him, now pressing her cheek into his coat. The report that had once been on her lap flutters uselessly to the floor and an incoherent mumble passes through her lips. His heart thunders in his chest and at that moment he is thankful for his armor--which he hopes is enough to silence the pounding of his nervousness.

_What now?_

The question pops into his mind as he truly assesses the situation as if it is a military strategy. If he wakes her now, he would feel terrible. He knows the Inquisitor does not get much sleep as is--same as him--so if she is able to get some rest, he does not want to ruin that for her. If he  _does_  let her sleep though, he will not be able to complete the reports that are piled on his desk.

He is still deep in thought when her right arm drifts upwards to rest upon the cool metal of his breastplate. It takes him a second to notice it, but when he does, all thoughts of leaving are gone. The unexpected feeling of endearment hits him and he feels as if his heart is about to burst.

Cullen had not known Somniari to be particularly affectionate--compassionate and concerned for those under her command, yes, but the times she had shown genuine tenderness or adoration had been very few and far between. It reminds him of himself and how he seldom lets others past his defenses. Seeing her doing the same as him--keeping people close, but never too close--makes his heart ache.

Which is why the rare moments when she lowers her guard and shows vulnerability are the moments he treasures. In those moments, he has a reprieve from hiding and stamping down his insecurities. He can let himself  _feel_ , because if she is able to overcome her fears, then he is more than capable.

Their relationship--he is not even sure if he can call it one--is still in the early stages where they have made it clear they are interested in one another, but have not moved past that point. He cares for her--more than he wants to admit--but he is unsure if she feels just as strongly. She is frustratingly hard to read, but  _Maker_  she is beautiful, courageous, and  _a dozen other adjectives that describe her greatness_.

He finds himself then tilting his head down towards her and placing a kiss on the top of her head. When she does not move, he murmurs under his breath, “I care for you. A lot. I just--” He cuts off as her breathing hitches--once he is sure she is asleep again, he continues, “I just thought you should know.”

With a soft, unsteady breath, he gingerly lowers his stubbled cheek onto her hair. His own eyes slide shut and before sleep can drag him under, he whispers, “Sleep well, Somniari.”


End file.
